8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Master Conjurer/Archive
Welcome : -[[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] Spelling Recognise ain't a spelling error. Do you know there are two very common forms of English? Known as UK and US. Well US took English and changed a few words. Maybe it was because they were bored. Anyway, a common change what to change "s"es to "z"s. And that is pronounced "Zed" if you use UK English and "Zee" if you use US English. Though I am under the assumption this wiki should use US English- "Theater" as opposed to "Theatre". Though Clevinger has been known to use both of these spellings, donno where he's from. I Lion Heart I 16:03, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Brian Clevinger is American, and his comics include lots of US colloquialisms. I would believe it only right to mimic his dialect here. I do understand that it unfortunately is probably not as easy to do for someone from, say, Bedfordshire as it is for someone from my area. At least I only changed the word on the main template and not on user pages already including it. I'd like to think of it as a sign of how long we've been here. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 22:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Categorizing Please categorize your images that you upload. The ones that you have been uploading recently are under Category:Comic Images. Thank you. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. I didn't know we had a category for them yet. I'll remember next time. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 00:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats You are officially a moderator! You can now undo edits quicker by using rollback! You are now legally allowed to use on your page as well. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 22:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. 'Tis an honor. ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 23:57, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations, Master Conjurer! Jeppo 00:05, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks ' Master ConjurerBerserker' 00:08, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :: also goes on your talk page as well. Sorry that I forgot to mention it before. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 00:49, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Image Whoa! Where'd I go?! MasterConjurer 02:47, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :You were me. —MasterConjurerBerserker 02:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::So? MasterConjurer 02:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::There can be only one. —MasterConjurerBerserker 02:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::That's taking the Sean Connery fandom just a little too far. MasterConjurer 02:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Who would claim to be that who was not? Hmm? —MasterConjurerBerserker 03:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Umm, I deleted you because it was a pointless redirect. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 03:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was having fun just now. I had no problem with that. —MasterConjurerBerserker 03:09, 21 February 2009 (UTC) LFG Wiki MediaWiki:Pagetitle. You might also want to check for other things you can change. シ Lion Heart ツ 19:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Thief's mage disguise being BM. It's confusing, but that is, in fact, thief. You'll notice he's the doing the backstab attacks which is thief's move(along with other thief characteristics). Black Mage is the one with the thief face and blue robes. Ashance :I will concede that I may be remembering it wrong. You can put it back, but could I please have the episode number to make sure? //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 23:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::He is indeed correct. Here's the link to it. Jeppo 00:11, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ah. So I have forgotten over the course of 700 comics. My bad. //masterConjurer (Talk)_ 02:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Scripts After thought and consideration, I come to the conclusion that it will take awhile for me to do the 21 comic scripts. So, in the event that I don't finish them all, you could do some of them. I'll most likely be able to do five. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 21:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :OK. I'll get started on them after I finish my essay. I'll I've got left is to type it. 21:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Wandering Conjurer Well, you've got one watcher. I've always wondered what you looked and sounded like. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:30, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you the one watching right now? 01:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC)